a day in the life of Mira Jane
by xxlaura1004xx
Summary: a contest submission for the fairy fest on da A day in the life of Mirajane. Join Mira as she goes through her day to day life- full of fun, shopping and a bit of romance ; - by Sakura.


**Disclaimer! I don't own any characters- and the storyplot was the work of myself and kid- I just made the plot into a story! For our contest submission for the fairy fest :) **

PROMPT : A day in the life of Mirajane.  
(write a story from her perspective; Mira is a good character for this as you should be able to catch a glimpse of other's daily life as they come and go in and out of the guild).

Mira-Jane Pov:

*Beep * *Beep* *Beep*

...the Alarm.

I fumble around for the screeching device, trying to turn it off. Satisfied when the noise stops I slowly stretch working out the kinks from the nights sleep. Gradually opening my eyes I glance around my pristine room. Sighing in contentment I close my eyes again.

" A Man needs his food Lisanna! Stop clogging up the kitchen!"

Elfman. Sighing I pull my coral silk sheets off my body and swing my legs over the edge of the bed onto the floor. Pushing myself up I begin to head downstairs to sort Elfman and Lisanna out, grabbing my short red dressing gown on the way out.

Quickly tying the belt up as I walk down the stairs I hear the argument between the two escalate. Both Elfman and Lisanna are in no way morning people, and its easy for things to get out of hand between those two before they're fed . Opening the kitchen door I'm met with the two transformed, hurling insults at each other.

" Your so small Lisanna you'll never be a man, no matter how much food you try to stuff down your throat!"

" Yeah well yelling about being a 'man' all the time doesn't make you a man, it makes you sound like a blubbering idiot!"

Today was obviously one of the worse days, and without hesitation I transform into my Satan Soul form. Still the two ignore me and instead Lisanna, in cat form, launches at Elfman, clearly furious. When will they learn! Growling I yell " Soul Extinction", forming a ball of energy, and subsequently launching it in between the two, stopping them both in their tracks.

Both gawk at me, they had clearly not realised I was there. "that's enough of that" I yell at them, and proceed to push past them. Returning to my normal self I begin to cook, quickly making everyone's favourite foods. I could hear Lisanna and Elfman fidgeting with impatience behind me,so after quickly putting the food onto the plates I turn around and smile at the two " Foods done ! Enjoy!"

Sometime later:

"Mira- nee! I'm ready to go to the guild now" I hear Lisanna shout. I stand up out of the comfy desk chair in my room, adjusting my short red dress, and head towards my bedroom door, looking in the mirror once more to make sure all is in place. As soon as I get downstairs I am met with Lisanna's beautiful smile. "You look even more beautiful than usual Mira-nee! Trying to impress the interviewer?" Lisanna giggled. This morning a man from the sorcerer magazine is coming to interview all of team A and team B, on our day off, before the tournament continues tomorrow. Giggling I pull Lisanna out the door and down the street towards the guild.

At the guild:

The doors were wide open and everyone was already there, some had dressed appropriately but the men had all decided to wear their usual outfits, clearly bored with the idea of interviews.

I quickly slipped behind the bar to help Kinana, who was becoming overwhelmed by the sudden surge of people wanting drinks in the guild. I noticed Natsu and Gray at the far side of the guild, clearly arguing about something again. Luckily for them Erza was too wrapped up in the strawberry cake she had to care, that is until Natsu punched Gray, sending him flying into Erza and knocking her precious cake to the floor.

Turning my attention away from the beating Natsu and Gray will surely suffer I serve Cana another drink, then proceed to pick up the glasses from the bar. Surprised by the lack of screaming I turn, to hear Lucy telling Erza that the interviewer could be here at any moment and that Natsu and Gray are no good covered in bruises. This seems to persuade Erza, and thankfully the guild is saved from the mage's destruction.

Suddenly Master asked for all of our attention, and looking towards him I saw that next to him was a rather unimposing character, the interviewer. I didn't recognise them at all from my days of modelling, so they must have joined in the seven years we were gone. Master quickly calls me forward, insisting that I should be the first to have my interview. I suspect he didn't want the guild to loose the publicity by sending Natsu first in case he scared the interviewer off.

We sit in a secluded corner of the guild, and I give the girl a warm smile as I sit down.

" So... Mira-Jane, you've been missing for seven years, how does it feel to be back? So much must have changed right" The girl asked nervously.

" You can call me Mira" I smile " It's nice, to be back, it doesn't feel like even a day's gone by, I can't imagine how the others felt, seven years is a long time, and to have lost Master, and all their S class mages... well I think it shows just how determined Fairy Tail is, to keep going for seven years, even with the lack of requests, its amazing!"

" It is isn't it, but in those seven years Fairy Tail's gone from the top to the absolute bottom, do you think the members returning can change that? Your at a massive disadvantage, everyone knows all about all of Fairy Tail's entrants magical power, but everyone else has changed completely since you last saw them, especially the Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus entrants!" The girl queried, genuinely curious for my answer.

"Of course we can change that! We have a purpose, a motivation. We need to do this for our nakama, for all those years we were missing. I have every faith that Fairy Tail can rise to the top again!" I respond, slightly exasperated.

Suddenly there's a loud bang, and the table goes flying over. Natsu, again. "We WILL win this, don't make light of Fairy Tail!" He yelled, clearly fuming at the girl. This was followed by Gray punching Natsu, sending him flying on top of the girl, who was clearly out of her depth. " Now look what you've done droopy eyes! You idiot!" I heard Natsu growl before he launched at Gray. Sighing as I realised this would only result in the guild being ruined...again. I quickly grab the girls arm and pull her away from the fight and over to the bar. "Lisanna!, I think we should go shopping now" I call softly to Lisanna, who's at the other end of the guild watching the commotion unfold. "Of course Mira-nee, I'm coming now!" Lisanna called grabbing her coat as she began to walk towards me. Turning to the interviewer " Would you like to join us? It's getting a bit hectic in the guild right now, so maybe you'd prefer to come back and finish the interviews when everything's died down? " I say, smiling politely.

"No thank you, I think I'll just write up what I've got so far thank you." The girl replied nervously. " Okay, well try and avoid the fighting, you wouldn't want to get caught up in it" I reply before turning to Lisanna, and walking out the guild for our shopping trip.

Shopping :

I love shopping, there's always so many beautiful things to try on; dresses, skirts, tops, jewellery, and best of all, shoes! I think about my collection of shoes back at home, stilettos, ballet shoes, sandals, wedges, kitten heels, the list is endless, and the colours too. I slowly meander around the shop, picking up items that catch my eye to try on, its been a tradition that when Lisanna and me go shopping we try on as much as we can, and have a little catwalk, just the two of us. When we lost her... I missed these days, so so much. I stopped shopping for ages,and it never felt the same again, not until she returned to us. I think about how lucky we are, to get our sister back, and a lone tear springs from my left eye and trickles down my face. I was lost without Lisanna, we're so close, it felt like...like I'd lost a part of me...and it consumed me. I can never imagine how Elfman must have felt, to loose not only one but both of his sisters. Wiping away the tear I smile, its over now, Lisanna's back, and I'm going to make sure I never loose her again, that I never loose either of them again.

" Mira- nee! Are you ready to try the clothes on yet?" Lisanna says as she approaches me, her arms full of beautiful clothes. I smile, " I think I'm just about ready now, lets start trying all these clothes on now!" I respond and, taking hold of her left arm, head towards the changing rooms, laughing all the way.

Later that evening:

Exhausted, we head out of the last shop, our arms laden with bags, and start the long walk back to our home. Its been such an eventful day, but something tells me its not over yet. As we walk past the guild we hear everyone cheering, the doors wide open. It seems most of the member's had got involved in a drinking contest, and those that hadn't were gleefully cheering on their favourites. I smile, the guilds never quiet, its always full of life. It was a lifeline for Elfman and myself while Lisanna was gone, without them we wouldn't have been able to continue, we would have lost all sense of happiness. Master, Natsu, Erza, we owe them all so much, for being there for us at our lowest, and raising us up, helping us cope.

Suddenly I noticed someone, looking at me, smiling. Then there was him, the man who had helped me so much, my rock. I saw him begin to walk towards me, but not before Elfman ran out the guild, yelling about being a man as usual, though clearly drunk. Lisanna smiled " Don't worry Mira-nee, I'll get Elfman home, you take your time." she giggled, winking at me. At once I felt my face warm up, I was blushing. Typical, why is it that thinking of him gives me such strong reactions.

I watch as Lisanna pulls Elfman down the street, as soon as she's out of sight he appears. He looks perfect, as usual, and there's a smile on his face, a smile that's just for me. Without a word he takes the bags out of my hands, and holding them all in just one hand, he takes the hand closest to him and puts it in his. After a minute or two of staring each other in silence I smile, "back again? " I giggle. "Are you ever going to get fed up of this, walking me home?"

The man laughed "Never", and proceeded to slowly walk down the street, staring at the sky. " The stars look beautiful tonight, but of course, nothing can compare to you Mira" causing me to blush once more.

Too soon we were outside my house and I sigh, sad that once again its time for us to part, as friends. I turn to open the door when I feel his hand on my arm, turning me around. I stare into his eyes for a moment or two until something happens that's never happened before. Something so wonderful and perfect. He kissed me, a soft, gentle kiss upon my lips. My minds blank, all I can think of is the feeling of his lips on mine, how perfect it feels, and I melt into his lips. It was over far too soon for my liking, and I pout at him, making him laugh. " Good night Mira, Sweet Dreams" He says,then walks down the path. Breathless I turn, opening the door to the house.

They certainly will be sweet dreams, I think, a smile upon my lips as I close the door and head to bed.


End file.
